


Find me where wild things happen

by uptowngirlMarle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptowngirlMarle/pseuds/uptowngirlMarle
Summary: "Eles sempre acabavam voltando para onde as coisas estranhas aconteciam. Eles sempre voltavam para casa."
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 1





	1. Por favor não flerte com a morte

-Gina, querida. Suba e veja se Harry está bem. - sra. Weasley pediu enquanto gentilmente colocava a mão sobre o ombro da filha. - Ele já deve estar acordado. 

Gina assentiu e se afastou da mãe para subir a escada do dormitório masculino. As últimas 36 horas haviam se passado como um borrão à sua frente, Gina lembrava de pequenos trechos em que se permitia sentir o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor, toda a dor e angústia que a guerra havia trazido para sua vida. Tentava se manter ocupada, se manter sã enquanto ajudava as crianças feridas na guerra. Crianças, não soldados. 

Ela balançou a varinha em um gesto contido e esperou a porta do dormitório se abrir, seus olhos voaram direto para a cama onde Harry Potter estava deitado, ele já estava dormindo há tanto tempo que muitas pessoas já estavam preocupadas, porém Madame Pomfrey havia informado que era normal a exaustão que vinha depois de tudo o que ele tinha feito. Hermione e Rony tinham explicado resumidamente o que havia acontecido nos últimos meses, mas isso fora antes dos dois também caírem em suas camas de pura exaustão. Eles dormiram por 24 horas direto. 

Gina caminhou até Harry enquanto lançava um novo feitiço sobre a porta, a privacidade era fundamental para alguém que havia acabado de salvar o mundo bruxo. Ela puxou as cortinas pronta para encarar o jovem bruxo dormindo profundamente como sempre, mas Harry não estava lá. Seu coração despencou ao observar a cama vazia, os lençóis bagunçados e os travesseiros amassados, porém sem sinal de Harry. Ela olhou ao redor sentindo a ansiedade crescer como um fungo e apertar em seu estômago. Gina bateu o pé contra o piso e apertou a varinha com força em sua mão cogitando suas possibilidades, não podia desesperar ninguém, então faria uma busca sozinha, ele deveria estar perto, ele tinha…

-Gin? - ela se virou em direção ao banheiro, Harry estava parado olhando para ela, seu cabelo estava bagunçado e molhado, ele usava uma calça limpa e seu peito estava nu mostrando a intensa cicatriz negra que se originava bem no coração e se espalhava como raízes pela sua pele. Madame Pomfrey tinha dito que não havia muito o que fazer por aquilo, Harry estava bem, desnutrido, mas saudável. Aquela marca, assim como o raio em sua testa, havia sido causada por magia negra, cicatrizes difíceis de se desfazerem. - Você está bem?

Gina piscou e ergueu os olhos para o rosto de Harry. Ela sempre havia pensado no que iria fazer quando o encontrasse, esse pensamento tomava conta de sua mente nos momentos em que ela se sentia perdida, em algumas noites era preciso apenas fechar os olhos para senti-lo ao seu lado. Agora ele estava à sua frente, depois de tantos meses ele estava ali. 

Ela não sentiu quando seus pés se moveram em sua direção, apenas se deixou levar e se agarrou a Harry como se sua vida dependesse disso. 

-Gin. - ele sussurrou passando a mão pelo cabelo dela até suas costas. Gina o apertou com mais força contra si, sentiu o cheiro de limão de seu sabonete e a textura de seu cabelo molhado, as gotas de água molhando seu rosto e sua camisa, mas ela não se importava. 

-Você está aqui. - ela murmurou. - Você está aqui.

Harry não falou nada, apenas continuou a segurá-la contra si, sem deixar qualquer espaço entre eles. Gina se afastou apenas alguns milímetros, então se ergueu na ponta dos pés e deixou seus lábios tocarem nos dele. Um calor familiar e reconfortante tomou conta de seu corpo enquanto eles se entregavam um ao outro, como eles faziam naqueles dias de verão. As mãos de Harry percorreram suas costas chegando perigosamente abaixo de sua blusa, seus dedos contra sua pele nua a fizeram lembrar de adormecer em seus braços em uma clareira calma perto do lago. 

Eles somente se afastaram quando o ar se tornou perigosamente escasso. Harry ergueu a mão e arrastou os nós dos dedos na lateral do rosto dela. 

-Eu senti tanto a sua falta. - ele afirmou beijando a testa dela com carinho. Gina sorriu pensando em como também sentiu falta dele, de seus beijos, seus toques, seu carinho, mas então lembrou o quão perto chegou de perder tudo aquilo. Ela o empurrou e então o soco no rosto, Harry recuou levando a mão até o machucado. - Porra!

Gina sentiu seu corpo tremer de raiva. 

-Você não poderia ter feito isso comigo! - ela gritou enquanto o empurrava para trás, suas mãos contra o peitoral dele. - Você sabe o quanto eu sofri sem saber onde você estava? Se estava bem? Se ainda estava vivo? Eu passei noites em claro por sua causa. Eu mal conseguia respirar por sua causa. 

Harry recuou até encostar na parede, mas Gina continuou a empurrar os dedos contra a pele dele, mesmo sabendo que não havia para onde ele correr.

-E quando eu te vi nos braços de Hagrid, eu simplesmente não via mais nenhuma saída. Eu pensei que eu tinha te perdido para sempre, Harry! Eu já havia perdido Fred, eu não poderia perder você também. Eu não conseguia pensar em nada que não fosse você, eu… - ela não conseguiu terminar de expressar toda sua raiva, haviam muitas palavras entaladas em sua garganta, ela queria gritar com ele por tudo o que ele havia feito ela passar, mas quando os braços dele a envolveram novamente, tudo o que ela conseguiu fazer foi chorar. - Eu não quero perder você. Eu não posso perder você.

-Eu também não quero perder você, nunca mais. - Harry sussurrou contra seu cabelo. - Eu te amo, Gin. 

Ela suspirou se aconchegando ainda mais contra ele. Afogando-se nele, em seu cheiro, suas palavras, sua voz. Se sentindo em casa. 

-Eu também te amo, seu grandíssimo idiota. E por favor, não flerte mais com a morte. Eu não tenho mais estrutura para isso. 

Harry riu. Uma risada rouca e profunda, como se não fizesse isso há anos.

-Pode deixar, não pretendo arriscar minha vida tão cedo. 

Eles escorregaram pela parede até estarem sentados contra o chão, ela em meio aos braços dele, seus olhos fechados acompanhando as batidas do coração apenas para ter certeza que ele estava ali. Eles teriam que conversar, havia muito o que dizer e explicar, mas teriam tempo. Teriam todo o tempo do mundo se necessário. Mas por enquanto ela apenas se deixou sentir. 

-Teremos que descer em algum momento. - Harry disse em voz baixa, como se temesse quebrar aquele momento.

-Sim. Existem muitas pessoas que querem ver você. Na verdade, acho que terei que organizar uma fila para isso. 

-Espero que eles não sejam tão brutos quanto você. 

Ela soltou uma risada ao lembrar que Rony e Bill pareciam muito tentados a bater em Harry por ele ter simplesmente morrido, Fleur também compartilhava daquele pensamento. Mas preferiu deixar essa informação para mais tarde, quando eles descessem. 

Gina suspirou novamente e sentiu que Harry a puxou contra si, não protestou, apenas aproveitou aqueles minutos em que o sol atravessava as janelas e inundava o quarto, minutos de paz.


	2. Você está pegando a minha irmã, Potter?

—Rony. - seu nome soou como um alerta e ele se moveu para longe de Hermione enquanto sua mãe passa em direção a cozinha. Rony bufou irritado e olhou para sua irmã e seu melhor amigo que estavam praticamente espremidos na poltrona trocando sorrisos e sussurros. Fazia apenas três dias que ele havia voltado da Austrália com Hermione, eles haviam conseguido rastrear os pais dela e retornar para casa em menos de quatro semanas, porém as últimas semanas eles dois haviam passado os dias e as noites sendo um casal, porque eles eram um casal, mas aparentemente sua mãe não concordava com isso. Não a parte de eles serem um casal, apenas a parte deles agindo como um casal dentro de sua casa. Perto dela, beijos, abraços ou qualquer tipo de contato físico tinham que ser restritos. Era quase como se ela estivesse pedindo para eles agirem como estranhos.

—Rony, no que você está pensando? - Hermione indagou voltando a se aproximar dele. Rony passou o braço ao redor dos ombros dela e a puxou para perto de si. 

—Por que ela não briga com eles? - Rony apontou para Harry e Gina que trocavam beijos. - Eles são mais grudentos do que a gente. Isso é injusto!

—Largue de ser reclamão, Rony. - Gina disse olhando para ele. 

—Vocês estão fazendo isso desde que voltamos, como diabos mamãe não brigou com vocês? 

—Porque somos discretos, Rony. - Harry falou sorrindo para ele de uma maneira que fez Rony querer enfiar sua cabeça no lago.

—Ou talvez seja porque ela não sabia. - Hermione apontou arqueando a sobrancelha. - Ela por acaso sabe que vocês namoraram ano passado?

—Ainda não tivemos tempo para atualizar ela sobre isso. - Gina disse olhando discretamente para suas unhas. - Ou qualquer outra pessoa da família. 

Rony bufou.

—Eu não acredito que vocês passaram todo esse tempo se pegando pela casa sem ninguém perceber. Como diabos vocês conseguiram? 

—Da mesma maneira que conseguimos fazer isso em Hogwarts. 

—Prática. - Harry afirmou batendo a mão contra a de Gina e exibindo um sorriso que fez Rony bufar novamente. 

—Vocês têm que dizer à sra. Weasley sobre isso antes que se torne mais complicado. - Hermione alertou. - E falando sério, o que está realmente acontecendo entre vocês dois? 

Gina e Harry se entreolharam, nenhum dos dois tinha realmente pensado em parar para conversar sobre isso. Eles apreciavam a companhia um do outro, eles se sentiam seguros quando estavam juntos e também felizes, era bom, magnífico, mas era muito recente, havia muitas coisas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo. Não eram apenas três semanas de verão em Hogwarts, talvez fosse mais que isso.

—Ainda estamos descobrindo o que sentimos um pelo outro. - Gina disse, cautelosa. Harry assentiu em concordância. 

—Você está enrolando a minha irmã, Potter? - Rony indagou com uma falsa irritação que fez Harry rir e Gina apenas revirar os olhos. - Ela tem irmãos, sabia? Muitos irmãos. 

—Rony, cala a boca. - Gina jogou a perna tentando acertar um chute na canela dele. 

—O almoço está pronto! - Molly gritou da cozinha enquanto balançava a sua varinha colocando os pratos nos lugares. Com um suspiro entristecido ela se lembrou de retirar um prato, piscou rapidamente para se livrar das lágrimas e ocupou sua mente com os passos que vinham em sua direção. Haviam conversas variadas enquanto suas crianças se sentavam à mesa, George era o mais quieto, silencioso como estava há semanas, Molly sentiu seu coração apertar e as lágrimas lutarem para voltarem ao seus olhos. 

—Rony, sente-se ao lado de George. - Molly disse antes que seu filho pudesse se sentar ao lado de Hermione. Rony lhe lançou um olhar feroz antes de se afastar e dar a volta na mesa. Ela não notou o sorriso no rosto de Gina e Harry ou o xingamento baixo do próprio filho. - Podem se servir.

—Por que eu tenho que ficar longe de Hermione se vocês podem ficar juntos? - Rony indagou enquanto se inclinava para pegar sua comida. Harry deu de ombros, mas não desfez o sorriso maroto em seus lábios. 

—Ronald, aceite o inevitável. - Gina murmurou cutucando o braço dele com a faca. - Até Hermione aceitou.

—Eu não aceitei, eu apenas não sei como a sra. Weasley ou o sr. Weasley não percebeu o que estava acontecendo entre vocês dois. - Hermione disse olhando para o casal e então para os patriarcas da família. - Vocês praticamente gritam que estão juntos. Todos os seus gestos e atos. Como ninguém percebeu?

Era uma pergunta retórica, os quatro sabiam muito bem porque ninguém havia notado que o Escolhido e a Weasley mais nova estavam juntos, todos tinham seus próprios problemas para superar, um romance adolescente era algo insignificante. 

—Sorte. - Harry sussurrou. 

—Rony, você e Hermione podem namorar mais tarde, agora comam. - Molly disse e Rony bufou irritado. - Gina, você e Harry vão sair novamente depois do almoço? 

—Hoje não, mamãe. 

—Para onde vocês iam? - Hermione indagou. 

—Gina e Harry saem para passear todos os dias com suas vassouras. - Arthur disse, casualmente.

—Vocês estão de brincadeira, não é? - Rony indagou em um tom alto que fez Molly erguer os olhos para ele. 

—Rony, fale baixo! Todos temos maneiras de lidar com o que estamos passando agora, se Harry e Gina gostam de se afastar, devemos aceitar isso.

Rony olhou de sua mãe para o casal a sua frente, ele fez isso duas vezes até suspirar exasperado.

—Você realmente não percebeu? - ele questionou olhando para sua mãe. 

—Perceber o quê, querido? 

Rony arregalou os olhos e colocou as mãos sobre o rosto. Todos na mesa assistiram confusos a cena que ele estava fazendo. Hermione balançou a cabeça e sussurrou para Rony se acalmar. 

—Mãe, uma pergunta, apenas uma pergunta. - Rony olhou para Molly que franziu a testa estranhando o comportamento do filho. - Quem fez o café da manhã nas últimas semanas? 

—Gina e Harry fizeram o café, eles acordam praticamente no mesmo horário. - Molly disse sem se alterar. - Qual o problema nisso, Ronald?

Hermione colocou a mão sobre a boca reprimindo a risada enquanto Harry e Gina olhavam para qualquer lugar menos para o rosto vermelho de Rony e os rostos confusos dos outros Weasley. 

—Sério, mãe? 

—Ronald, pare de fazer uma cena e diga logo o que você quer dizer. 

Harry arriscou olhar para a sra. Weasley, que estava ficando irritada com Rony, mas acabou pegando o olhar de George, eles se encaram por alguns segundos antes de Harry desviar o olhar. George franziu a testa, mas então notou o quão próximo sua irmã estava do Potter, tão próximo quanto Rony queria estar de Hermione. Ele entreabriu a boca e riu. 

Todos os olhares da mesa se voltaram para ele, sua primeira risada em semanas, algo que ninguém realmente esperava. 

—Você está pegando minha irmã, Potter? - George indagou fazendo o rosto de Harry se tornar tão vermelho quanto a bandeira da Grifinória. 

—Finalmente! - Rony gritou jogando as mãos para cima e se levantando para dar a volta na mesa, então ele subitamente beijou Hermione. 

—Ronald! - Hermione exclamou vermelha. George riu novamente.


	3. "Apenas um erro de cálculo"

—Prestem atenção que eu só vou falar uma vez. - Charlie encarou os quatro adolescentes a sua frente com o melhor olhar sério que conseguia. - Eu vou sair e ficarei fora por no máximo uma hora, eu verei meus amigos e beberei um pouco, mas será apenas um hora. Mamãe logo voltará e se ela chegar antes de eu voltar, digam a ela que eu acabei de sair. Tente não queimar ou destruir a casa enquanto eu estiver fora. 

—Não somos mais crianças, Charlie. - Rony murmurou olhando para o irmão. 

—Não, apenas quatro adolescentes com os hormônios fora de controle. - Charlie olhou para cada um deles, desde sua doce irmãzinha até seu irmão, os quatro pareciam a imagem da inocência, mas ele já havia tido aquela idade e não havia nada de inocente ali. - Eu vou, mas volto.

Gina revirou os olhos e se levantou, começou a empurrar Charlie em direção a porta da cozinha.

—Tchau, Charlie. Tenha um bom passeio. Estaremos aqui quando você voltar, não se preocupe. - Gina fechou a porta antes mesmo que Charlie pudesse protestar, ela se virou sorrindo. - Temos a casa só para nós, o que vamos fazer?

—Tantas possibilidades. - Rony afirmou se levantando da poltrona e se sentando ao lado de Hermione, ele casualmente passou o braço ao redor dos ombros dela exibindo um sorriso animado.

Gina não precisou pensar muito para saber exatamente o que eles fariam, em poucos segundos ela se viu subindo as escadas em direção ao seu quarto enquanto deixava Ron e Hermione para trás em uma conversa profunda que logo se transformaria em uma sessão de amassos no sofá da sala. Gina puxou Harry para dentro de seu quarto e encostou a porta, eles teriam pelo menos um pouco mais de privacidade. 

—Não vamos fazer nada demais. - ela assegurou a Harry quando viu a hesitação nos olhos dele. Harry odiava contradizer a Sra. Weasley, Gina sabia que se ele pudesse faria tudo para ser bem visto aos olhos dela, mas nesse momento, enquanto sua mãe estava na casa de Andrômeda e seu pai ainda no Ministério, Harry parecia um pouco mais relaxado. 

Ela passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e se ergueu, a sola dos pés contra o chão, seus lábios se encontraram com os dele, um beijo calmo e caloroso, as mãos dele percorreram suas costas por cima da blusa que ela usava, membro sendo inverno a Toca continuava quente, e seu quarto aos poucos se tornava ainda mais, a temperatura aumentando à medida que as ações de Harry se tornavam mais intensas. Gina deu alguns passos para trás, em direção a sua cama, sentindo que logo precisaria sentar. 

Os lábios de Harry desceram pelo canto de sua boca, passando pelo seu queixo até o pescoço, Gina soltou um suspiro e puxou Harry para que eles caíssem na cama, porém no momento em que se sentou ouviu um suave pio e um "poof". 

—O que foi isso? - ela sussurrou tentando recuperar o fôlego. Harry cantarolou alguma coisa, mas parecia ocupado demais com os lábios contra a pele dela para se importar. Gina tentou ignorar seus questionamentos, tentou focar apenas no que estava acontecendo naquele quarto, depois de quatro longos meses ela estava ali com seu namorado sozinha em seu quarto. Ela soltou um longo suspiro quando os lábios de Harry desceram ainda mais e suas mãos subiram por baixo de sua blusa. Eles se mexeram na cama e ela novamente ouviu um barulho, desta vez algo quebrando. - Espera. 

Gina colocou as mãos sobre os ombros de Harry e o empurrou para fora da cama, ele soltou um suspiro aborrecido, mas saiu de cima dela. 

—O que foi, Gin? - ele indagou colocando as mãos na cintura. Gina se levantou e olhou para sua cama, os lençóis estavam bagunçados, por isso ela rapidamente os retirou e ofegou quando viu a pequena bola roxa esmagada em sua cama. 

—Arnaldo! - Gina se ajoelhou ao lado da cama e pegou a pequena bola de pêlos entre as mãos. - Não!

Passos foram ouvidos fora do corredor e a porta se abriu brutalmente revelando um Ronald Weasley vermelho.

—O que você fez com a minha irmã, Potter? - Rony indagou olhando para Harry, que apenas revirou os olhos.

—Arnaldo. - Gina virou as mãos para o irmão revelando o animal morto.

—Como isso aconteceu? - Hermione indagou se aproximando da amiga. 

—Um mal súbito. - Gina murmurou.

—Gina sentou em cima dele. - Harry disse. Rony começou a rir, mas parou quando sua irmã lhe lançou um olhar irritado. 

—Temos que enterrá-lo. - ela passou por ele e saiu do quarto. Os três se entreolharam por alguns segundos antes de seguirem a Weasley mais nova. 

•••

O inverno naquele ano estava sendo frio demais para qualquer ser humano com algum senso de autopreservação sair de casa, era preferível ficar dentro onde estava mais quente, mas o senso de autopreservação de algumas pessoas havia se extinguindo no momento em que resolveram lutar contra as forças do mal. Por isso não foi uma completa surpresa quando George encontrou quatro figuras familiares do lado de fora da Toca em uma noite fria de dezembro olhando para um buraco cavado perto da horta vazia e para a caixa nas mãos de Hermione. Harry e Rony estavam fazendo uma sinfonia ridícula com barulhos nasais e batidas contra a garganta simulando gaitas de fole, ou pelo menos uma versão fracassada delas. 

—O que diabos vocês estão fazendo? - George indagou ao se aproximar, mãos dentro do casaco preto que ele usava estava frio demais para ficar mais do que dez minutos fora de casa.

—Um funeral para Arnaldo. - Gina explicou, seus olhos não deixavam a caixa nas mãos de Hermione. George reprimiu a risada e manteve a expressão seria a questionar. 

—Como ele morreu?

—Um mal súbito. - Gina disse.

—Velhice. - Harry falou.

—Gina sentou em cima dele. - Rony revelou recebendo um olhar irritado da irmã. 

—Então vocês resolveram fazer um funeral no meio de um início de tempestade. - George olhou para cima, o céu escuro e a neve caindo contra eles era um belo indicativo do que estava por vir. - A coisa mais lógica a se fazer, obviamente.

—Vamos apenas enterrar ele, Gina. Está ficando frio demais e eu realmente não quero passar outro dia de inverno no meio da neve. - Harry resmungou, suas lembranças do inverno passado não eram das melhores. 

—Então diga algumas palavras sobre ele. 

—Eu realmente não sei o que falar sobre ele. Eu não gostava dele. Ele sempre se intrometia nos piores momentos. Parecia com você, Rony, só que ele era menor e mais irritante. 

George riu quando seu irmão mostrou o dedo do meio ao amigo. 

—Dean gostava dele, talvez seja melhor chamá-lo para…

—Não ouse! - Harry olhou irritado para Gina que apenas sorriu sabiamente. Ela amava irritar o namorado.

—Então diga algo legal.

Harry suspirou como um prisioneiro à beira da morte. George compartilhou uma risada com Hermione e Rony diante da pequena briga entre os dois namorados.

—Arnaldo era um pequeno ser de luz que brilhava intensamente em nossas vidas. Ele teve um longa vida e agora está em paz. - o ar dramático de Harry faz o George rir novamente, aquela era a melhor diversão que ele estava tendo em semanas. - Seu pio, tão doce, poderia ser ouvido há quilômetros, até agora eu posso ouvir ele… na verdade eu realmente posso ouvir ele agora.

Harry abriu a caixa nas mãos de Hermione e soltou um palavrão quando Gina guinchou de felicidade. 

—Ele tava morto! - Rony gritou ao se aproximar. A pequena bola de pelos flutuou até Gina e se envolveu em seus cabelos em um gesto de carinho.

—Agora que ele está vivo, podemos voltar para dentro? Estou ficando ensopada aqui. - Hermione resmungou batendo o pé contra a neve. 

Todos concordaram e entraram na Toca, casacos foram jogados ao leu enquanto eles procuravam um lugar próximo a lareira para se aquecer. 

—Então, vocês estão sozinhos aqui? - George indagou esfregando as mãos uma na outra.

—Mamãe deixou Charlie olhando a gente enquanto ela ia visitar Andrômeda, mas Charlie teve alguns problemas urgentes para resolver. - Rony explicou ao se sentar em uma cadeira de frente para a lareira.

—Charlie saiu para beber com os amigos? 

—Com certeza. - Harry afirmou trocando um sorriso com George. 

A conversa fluiu normalmente entre eles, atualizações sobre seus trabalhos ou sobre Hogwarts, eles riram sobre algumas e ficaram imensamente tristes ao lembrarem de quem não estaria ali com eles. Eles se sentaram em silêncio apenas observando o fogo na lareira. 

—Vocês ouviram isso? - Hermione subitamente indagou erguendo a cabeça. 

—Não. - eles disseram ao mesmo tempo, ignorando-os, ela seguiu até o caixão improvisado de Arnaldo e abriu a tampa, havia duas bolinhas de pêlos encolhidas em cantos a postos. 

—Pessoal, acho que vocês deveriam ver isso.

Os cinco cercaram a caixa observando os novos animais, um deles tremeu por inteiro e então vomitou uma nova bolinha de pêlos.

—Que merda é essa? - Rony indagou.- George?

—Não tenho a menor ideia. Não era para isso acontecer. E também não era para ele voltar dos mortos no estilo Harry Potter. - George deu de ombros e coçou o queixo quando a outra bola de pêlos vomitou uma nova bola de pêlos. - Eles estão se multiplicando bem rápido. Mas isso não deve ser ruim, eu vou levá-los para a loja e vendê-los como sempre. 

—Não acho que seja uma boa ideia. - Hermione murmurou com preocupação. - Há algo de errado com eles. 

—Não há nada de errado com… Pelas barbas de Merlin, como eles estão fazendo isso! 

Aparentemente os mini-pufes estavam se multiplicando em uma velocidade avassaladora, transbordando através da caixa para a mesa. 

—Oh merda, isso parece um feitiço multiplicador. - Rony grunhiu enquanto se afastava da mesa, puxando Hermione consigo. 

As pequenas bolas de pêlo começaram a voar ao redor deles, se emaranhado em seus cabelos e se chocando contra seus rostos. Harry abaixou a cabeça quando um deles voou desorientado.

—Isso é como uma maldita infestação, só que ridiculamente rosa. - ele resmungou. - George, o que está acontecendo? 

—Eu não sei, eles não deveriam fazer isso. 

—Você criou ele, você deveria saber!

—Então sobre isso… - George soltou uma risada nervosa e olhou de soslaio para eles. - Ele não foi exatamente criado na Inglaterra ou na nossa loja ou por nós. A gente ganhou ele em uma aposta há alguns anos, sabe? Pensamos que não seria uma má ideia vender eles, são fofos e coloridos, fizeram tanto sucesso entre as garotas que apenas continuamos a vender. 

Quatros pares de olhos encaram o Weasley com descrença, Hermione parecia próxima de um colapso nervoso. 

—GEORGE! 

—Desculpa! - ele deu ombros, mas reprimiu a risada quando percebeu que os mini-pufes estavam se reproduzindo mais rápido que o aconselhável. 

—Agora, como vamos lidar com isso? - Gina indagou recuando para trás e segurando o braço de Harry. 

—Nunca os alimente após a meia-noite. - Harry murmurou olhando assustado para a invasão de bolas coloridas. 

—O quê? 

—Um filme que eu assisti há muito tempo atrás, falava sobre um pequeno e fofo animal que quando alimentado depois da meia-noite dava origem a outros pequenos, porém muito feios, animais que aterrorizavam a cidade. 

—Você está falando de Gremlins? - Hermione olhou de soslaio para Harry, que rapidamente assentiu. - Eu odeio esse filme.

—Mas você se lembra como eles foram derrotados?

—Água. - eles disseram ao mesmo tempo antes de girarem suas varinhas e lançarem jatos contra os animais.

•••

Havia caos quando Charlie chegou a Toca, seus olhos se arregalaram quando ele percebeu todas as marcas de queimadura nas paredes e as poças de água no chão, ele tentou ignorar o pêlo colorido espalhado por todos os móveis e focou apenas nos adolescentes que haviam sido deixados sozinhos há menos de uma hora. 

—Que merda é essa?! - Charlie gritou. 

—Bem, primeiramente, isso é tudo sua culpa. - Gina disse com sua respiração ofegante. - Você nos deixou sozinhos. 

—E você tinha apenas um trabalho. - Rony afirmou apontando a varinha na direção dele. - Mamãe vai te matar.

Charlie respirou fundo e começou a pensar como resolver aquela situação, mas para seu azar a lareira crepitou quando o fogo consumiu a lenha e então sua mãe saiu do meio o fogo verde, ela olhou ao redor uma e então duas vezes, seus olhos se arregalaram cada vez que percebia algo novo naquela confusão. Charlie se encolheu contra si mesmo e tentou miseravelmente se esconder contra a porta. 

—Charlie, o que aconteceu aqui? - sua mãe indagou em tom calmo demais para que ele mantivesse suas esperanças de sair impune. 

Ele olhou para seus irmãos e então para sua mãe, desviou o olhar para a sujeira que estava a casa e novamente para seus irmãos, George lhe deu sorriso convencido, Rony apenas deu de ombros, Gina soltou um suspirou, Harry coçou a nuca parecendo incerto do que fazer, já Hermione apenas revirou os olhos em irritação. Charlie se voltou para sua mãe e convocando toda a coragem que tinha, e torcendo intensamente para que ela não o matasse antes do natal, disse.

—Apenas um erro de cálculo.


	4. "Acho que acabamos de cometer um erro."

Quando Audrey Stuart aceitou o convite de Percy Weasley para almoçar com sua família, ela se sentiu desconfortável. Os Weasley eram uma família de heróis de guerra, todos haviam lutado na 2° guerra bruxa e sobrevivido para contar suas histórias, bom, quase todos. 

Audrey tentou pensar em todas as informações que Percy lhe deu sobre seus cinco irmãos, seus pais e os agregados de sua família, ela conhecia um pouco da personalidade de cada um deles, alguns estampavam as capas de revistas mais que os outros, Gina, a única irmã dele era o caso, além de ser um das mais recentes aquisições das Harpias de Holyhead, ela também era namorada do bruxo mais famoso do mundo moderno, Harry Potter. Audrey não queria admitir para si mesma, mas encontrar o homem que salvou o mundo bruxo era uma sensação surreal, as revistas e jornais falavam muito com o pouco conteúdo que tinham, Harry Potter parecia um fantasma, todos sabiam que ele estava ali, mas nunca conseguiam chegar perto o suficiente. Sua personalidade reclusa era conhecida no Ministério Britânico, alguns diziam que ele vivia mal humorado, outros o rotulavam como metido. 

Audrey não sabia o que esperar daquele almoço, mas definitivamente não era ser jurada em uma competição ridícula de biscoitos. Principalmente porque tudo tinha começado por culpa de Harry.

—Isso não vai acabar bem. - Hermione Granger sussurrou olhando para Ronald, seu namorado, que competia contra os outros irmãos. 

—Do que você está falando? Isso é mais divertido do que eu imaginava. - Harry Potter riu sem tirar os olhos de Gina que tinha mechas de seu cabelo grudadas em seu rosto. 

—Estou surpresa por Bill ter conseguido abrir o saco de farinha. - Fleur Weasley comentou com sarcasmo, sua grande barriga de grávida avançava bruscamente sobre o vestido florido, ela estava sentada na poltrona, com Harry empoleirado no braço esquerdo. 

Audrey observou Percy mexer freneticamente sua tigela, um pouco de farinha voando em direção a bancada.

—Quem vocês acham que ganha? - ela resolveu indagar.

—Rony e Bill levam um pouco mais de jeito para a cozinha, já Gina, George e Percy são uma decepção. - Arthur Weasley disse, sorrindo. Ele estava animado com aquela competição, uma emoção que sua esposa compartilhava.

Audrey repassou mentalmente seus passos até aquele momento, algo que ela gostava de fazer. Lembrou de sua chegada e das conversas gentis que teve com os Weasley antes que Gina e Harry entrassem com Teddy Lupin, o afilhado de Harry, o bebê de dois anos que agora dormia confortavelmente nos braços da sra. Weasley, depois que o casal chegou eles foram almoçar, Percy contou como eles se conheceram e quando começaram a namorar. Tudo estava ocorrendo bem até que Harry, em um deslize bobo (ou lapso de idiotice, como Hermione rotulou) comentou com a família sobre a falha tentativa de Gina de fazer biscoitos caseiros para Teddy, todos os irmãos gargalharam diante da história que Harry contava, mas Gina levou isso para o lado pessoal ficando irritada com eles. 

—Para cozinhar precisamos ter paciência. - a Sra. Weasley disse com calma, um conselho para todos os seus filhos. 

—E desde quando Gina tem paciência? - George brincou, fazendo os irmãos gargalharem.

—Minha paciência com você é que está se esgotando, George! - Gina grunhiu irritada. Então em uma reviravolta inesperada, pelo menos para Audrey ( já Harry afirmou que não esperava menos que isso vindo de sua namorada), Gina desafiou os irmãos a prepararem biscoitos, porém eles não poderiam usar magia. 

Então ali estavam os irmãos Weasley, um ao lado do outro em uma longa mesa preparando biscoitos, cada um com uma receita que havia sido sorteada por Hermione. 

—Harry, Gina está apostando o seu filho! - Rony gritou surpreendendo a todos, Audrey percebeu quando Harry quase caiu no chão de choque, mas Fleur segurou seu braço para sua sorte. Bill deixou cair a colher e Percy olhou perplexo para a irmã, Ron apenas continuou a mexer em sua massa feliz pela distração dos irmãos. 

—O quê?! Gina!

—Não se preocupe, é apenas o segundo. - Gina afirmou ao namorado, mas Harry ainda estava confuso e assustado. Audrey reprimiu a risada diante da expressão de puro desespero no rosto dele. - Eu e George fizemos uma aposta, se ele ganhar, ele nomeará meu segundo filho.

—Isso é ridículo. - Harry resmungou cruzando os braços, Audrey apenas riu junto com o resto da família. 

—Mas se eu ganhar, George irá com meu vestido mais lindo para o meu primeiro jogo pelas Harpias. - Gina ergueu o rosto para Harry, um sorriso malicioso adornava seu rosto. Audrey se virou para Harry que exibia o mesmo sorriso maroto.

—Ganhe isso para nós, querida! - ele exclamou com um novo ânimo. 

—Ai meu Merlin, esses dois idiotas. - Hermione murmurou balançando de leve a cabeça, mas com um sorriso crescente no rosto. Audrey apenas riu sem saber ao certo se aquela aposta era justa ou não. Talvez apenas o tempo pudesse dizer. 

•••

Quando Audrey Weasley atravessou os corredores do St. Mungo puxando a mão da pequena Molly de quatro anos, era um dia frio de dezembro com pouco de sol e nuvens densas, um dia perfeito para comemorar a chegada de mais um membro da família, o segundo filho de Harry e Gina. Como Percy estava no trabalho, ela ficou encarregada de levar as flores e felicitações ao casal. Já na porta do quarto, Audrey notou quatro cabeleiras ruivas, o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley com George e Rony, Hermione deveria estar em casa, descansando com sua barriga de quase nove meses.

—Audrey. - Harry foi o primeiro a notá-la, ele tinha aquele brilho no olhar e um sorriso de felicidade e prazer. 

—Então, menino ou menina? - ela indagou depois de cumprimentar a todos e entregar as flores a Harry para que ele as colocasse em um vaso.

—Um menino. - Gina disse olhando para o pequeno pacote em seus braços, cabelos em um tom negro e a pele um pouco mais clara do que a de Harry, então para as outras duas crianças que estavam sentadas na cama junto a ela, Teddy e James que olhavam com atenção para o pequeno irmão. 

—E qual o nome? - Audrey questionou enquanto soltava a mão de Molly, sua filha correu para os braços de seu avô com um sorriso no rosto. 

—Eu estava prestes a perguntar. - Rony comentou. Harry e Gina se entreolharam antes dela dizer.

—Albus. 

Audrey piscou surpresa, esse não era exatamente o nome que ela esperava. Rony começou a rir, quebrando o clima estranho que havia se formado.

—Sério? Eu estava apenas brincando. - George disse se referindo a o último almoço que eles compartilharam juntos e a sugestão ridícula de nomes. 

—Eu estou honrando minha palavra, George. Você ganhou.

—Ginny, isso foi há anos. - Ele insistiu parecendo desesperado e não era para menos, a Sra. Weasley lançava um dos seus famosos olhares de desaprovação para o filho. 

—Nós sabemos, mas andamos conversando e realmente gostamos desse nome. É um bom nome. - Harry explicou. 

—É um nome forte. - Audrey comentou dando de ombros e Rony assentiu.

—Tenho que concordar, é um bom nome, mas só para deixar claro, eu vou chamá-lo de Al.

—Faça o que você quiser, Rony. - Gina disse sem dar muita importância ao irmão.

—Então, esse é Albus Potter? - a Sra. Weasley indagou olhando com carinho para os Potter.

—Albus Arthur Potter. Ele tem o nome dos dois maiores homens que eu tive o prazer de conhecer. - Harry explicou olhando para o Sr. Weasley. Audrey observou as lágrimas nos olhos do homem mais velho. 

—E George, já que você deu o nome a ele. - Gina olhou para o irmão mais velho e sorriu. - Gostaríamos de saber se você e Angelina gostariam de ser os padrinhos dele. 

George olhou surpreso para a irmã, Rony teve que cutucá-lo para ele responder com um forte aceno. George sorriu e aceitou de bom grado o garotinho quando Gina o estendeu a ele.

—Você pode ser a cara do seu pai, mas você vai ser o meu pequeno aprendiz. - George sussurrou para o pequeno Al. Audrey sorriu e se virou para o casal Potter que tinha expressões semelhantes em seus rostos, um leve pânico.

—Acho que acabamos de cometer um erro. - Harry disse e Ron riu ao dizer. 

—Sério que vocês só perceberam isso agora.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu não sei o que estou fazendo aqui, mas aqui estou


End file.
